


An Ex-stormtrooper's New Clothes

by Sailor Bluestar (sailorbluestar)



Series: What If [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Competent Finn, Confessions, Finn is a flirt, Finn is awake, Finn will not stand for Poe's banthashite, Humor, M/M, Matchmaker BB-8, Mischievous Rey, Pervy Poe, Pining Poe Dameron, Poe Dameron Is A Mess, Post-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Wingman BB-8, lacy underthings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 13:18:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7642066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sailorbluestar/pseuds/Sailor%20Bluestar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poe decided to see what else looks good on Finn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Ex-stormtrooper's New Clothes

**Author's Note:**

> It's been years since I last wrote anything for any fandom. Hope I'm not too rusty.
> 
> I'm going to try doing a 'What If' series so that I can just mash people together and not care about canon of any kind.
> 
> So this is "What if Poe took Finn shopping?"

Leia sighed and tossed Poe a credit chip, "Fine, take him shopping. I don't want to hear any more of how wonderful he is in your old jacket, and how he looks so good in it and most of the clothes you have in your closet."

Poe easily caught the chip and grinned at her, "But he does look very good in that jacket, and that shirt, and those pants, and the boots; despite those boots being his in the first place."

Leia rolled her eyes, "You can stop sassing at me Poe. Perhaps you should invest that energy towards confessing your feelings to him instead?"

Poe sputtered, "I have no idea what you're talking about General."

Leia just gave him a stern Look and Poe lowered his gaze. "Your feelings aside," at this Poe continued to sputter, "Finn does deserve to have more clothing options than just the contents of your closet. That chip should have enough for a new wardrobe, but try not to go too overboard."

Poe gave Leia a smart salute, "Yes ma'am."

Leia sighed again and waved him away, "Shoo, I've got other things to do besides encouraging fraternization."

Poe coughed, tried very hard not to blush, and practically fled her office.

* * *

Poe found Finn in the training room, giving some of the ground troops a closer look on hand-to-hand combat tactics of First Order stormtroopers. Poe paused in the doorway. He let his eyes take in Finn's form as he demonstrated stances and holds. He couldn't help but bite his bottom lip as he watched Finn grapple his demonstration partner to the mat.

[Friend-Poe, why are you standing in the doorway? Are you malfunctioning?] BB-8 beeped at Poe.

Poe blinked and stared down at his droid. He'd forgotten that BB-8 had followed him from General Organa's office in his anticipation to taking Finn shopping.

"I'm fine Bee," Poe reassured. "I'm not malfunctioning. I just don't want to interrupt Finn's demonstration."

BB-8 tilted its head, [Are we not going to inform Jacket-Thief-Finn about the trip? That is usually how these things are supposed to go?]

Poe scratched his cheek sheepishly, "Generally yes, and you should really stop calling him that. I gave him that jacket, he's a good man, he's no thief."

BB-8 beeped insistently, [Designation Jacket-Thief-Finn.]

"Bee..." Poe protested.

BB-8 rolled its body in a little circle and beeped almost slyly, [Designation will change if relationship changes.]

Poe blinked. BB-8 wasn't insinuating something, right? He hissed to BB-8, "Bee, Finn's my friend. That's enough of a relationship change isn't it?"

"Something wrong with BB-8?" a voice asked suddenly.

Poe jumped and whirled to face the voice. "Finn! Buddy!"

He made to give Finn a hug, but Finn held up his hands to stop him. "I'm sweaty from training. I doubt you'd want to smell like me. Can I get a shower before that hug?"

[Your assumption is incorrect. Friend-Poe would like to smell like you. But I think he would prefer hugging in the shower to be much better,] BB-8 beeped sagely at Finn.

Finn blinked down at BB-8. He'd been learning Binary while he was stuck in bed, but he was still a beginner at it and he couldn't quite catch what BB-8 was trying to tell him. "Sorry BB-8, I'm still learning binary and didn't quite catch all that."

[Jacket-Thief-Finn needs to learn faster,] BB-8 grumbled.

Poe sighed in relief internally, glad that Finn hadn't mastered Binary as quickly as he had mastered the TIE's guns. Since BB-8 seemed to be trying to play matchmaker, he had to be careful to make sure Finn wasn't around when BB-8 spouted his secrets.

"What's BB-8 saying Poe?" Finn asked. "I only got your name."

"Nothing important," Poe replied. "Besides, I've got bigger news for you."

[Like telling Jacket-Thief-Finn you love him?] BB-8 suggested.

"Bee!" Poe sputtered as Finn just blinked confusedly at him and BB-8.

"Poe?" Finn asked.

Poe cleared his throat, "Anyway, I got the General to sign off on me taking you shopping. We'll go tomorrow. I know a few places that should have what you might want. You deserve to have more choices than what I have in my closet."

Finn nodded in understanding, "You're probably tired of me borrowing clothes from you too."

Poe shook his head, "No, no, no. Finn, buddy, I don't mind seeing you in my clothes."

[Understatement of the century,] BB-8 piped up.

Poe gently nudged his foot against BB-8 in retaliation before he focused on Finn. "Finn, even after we get you your own clothes, you are still welcome to borrow clothes from me."

Finn frowned at Poe, "Then why would we go shopping for clothes for me?"

"Options," Poe insisted. "You should see what else is out there, develop your own style. You may be wearing Resistance uniform on-duty, but you can wear whatever you'd like off-duty."

"Okay."

* * *

Poe readied the small freighter while BB-8 checked its systems. Once word got out that he was going on a little shopping trip with Finn, people started requesting that he bring them back a few things.

"Is this normal?" Finn asked as he strapped himself into the copilot's seat.

"Is what normal?" Poe asked as he got them lifted off.

"All these people asking for stuff," Finn replied.

"Oh that, yeah, it's normal. We can't all go on leave for shopping trips at the same time and some people want things that are only available during a certain time of year. So anyone who goes on a shopping trip winds up getting a list of things for other people," Poe explained.

"Oh."

"Don't worry buddy, we'll make sure you get new clothes first before we start hunting down stuff for others," Poe reassured as he typed in the coordinates for the hyperspace jump.

"But getting me clothed isn't that big of a priority. I mean, you said I could continue borrowing your clothes. So maybe we should do their shopping first?" Finn suggested. "They served the Resistance longer, so we should handle their requests first."

 _'Oh, how are you even real?'_ Poe whimpered within his own mind. "Buddy, no. It's kind of you to think of them first, but this shopping trip's main purpose is to get you clothes, so we're going to do that first. Besides, I'm sure we'll pick stuff up for the others along the way. We'll visit several shops and they wouldn't be conveniently next to each other. We'll wander around a bit."

[Listen to Friend-Poe, he knows what he is talking about,] BB-8 chimed in. [At least, he does most of the time.]

Finn sighed and brings up the list of items that people requested, trying to memorize the entire thing. Poe shared a look with BB-8, then glanced over at Finn and quickly put the ship into hyperspace before turning to focus completely on Finn.

"Finn, buddy, look at me," Poe said, reaching over to touch Finn's arm.

Finn looked up from the list, over to Poe, waiting to listen to what he wanted to say.

"It's okay to be selfish, it's okay to want things and to put yourself first," Poe said, trying to convey his message.

Finn gave Poe's words a great deal of thought, knowing that if he protested in any way, that he would get another lecture on how he was a person now with a right to his own thoughts and feelings; that he mattered.

"I'm allowed to be selfish," Finn said haltingly.

"Yes."

"Then I will be selfish," Finn said. "I want to get what the others listed first."

Poe blinked. "Uh, buddy, that's not what I meant."

Finn stared hard into Poe's eyes. "You said that I have choices now. I choose to put them first. This is me being selfish. It makes me feel good to put them first."

Poe opened his mouth, but found he didn't have anything he could say in response to that. "Alright, let's memorize that list then. If you've got questions, ask."

Finn beamed at him and Poe felt like his heart was melting.

BB-8 looked at Poe's besotted face and beeped out, [You are so kriffed.]

* * *

Poe had BB-8 stay on the ship, just in case anyone recognized and reported it to the First Order. Since Finn was so adamant about shopping for others first, Poe guided them towards the various shops to see if anything they were selling were on the list. He also kept an eye on shops that had clothes on display, taking note of what they sold and where in the marketplace they were so that he could hustle Finn there later in case he shows any interest in those particular styles.

Finn, in the meantime, stared at the different offerings of each shop, amazed at the amount of selection available to him. _'So many options, so many choices. How am I going to get a handle on this. How do people decide what they liked? How do I pick out what those other people wanted? I don't even know what most of these things are.'_

Poe noticed that Finn kept staring at things with wide eyes, breath coming shorter and shorter. He grabbed Finn's arm and pulled him towards an alley. "Breathe deep breaths for me buddy. You need to calm down. I'm here. I'll help you."

Finn took a deep breath and tried to calm down. _'Yes, he wasn't alone. He's got Poe. Poe knows what to do.'_

Poe held Finn close, his hands gently rubbing his back. He felt Finn slow his breathing and the minute trembling he had initially felt ceasing. Poe reached up with one hand and cupped Finn's cheek. "It's okay. I'm here," Poe said softly.

Finn stared into Poe's eyes, his hand instinctively reaching up and covered Poe's hand with his own. He closed his eyes, breathing in deeply, savoring the feeling of being comforted, being cared for.

Poe bit his lip when Finn covered his hand with his own. He wanted to kiss Finn when he relaxed in his arms. All it would take would be to just lean in to touch his lips to Finn's.

Finn slowly opened his eyes and breathed, "Poe...."

Poe swallowed harshly as he saw the trust in Finn's eyes. "Iloveyou," Poe rushed out.

Finn blinked, startled. Poe immediately let go of Finn.

"Come on, we've got some shopping to do," Poe said, trying to brush off what he had said before.

"Poe?" Finn asked, confused. "You...you said..."

"It's nothing important," Poe shrugged. "Come on."

Poe abruptly pulled Finn out of the alley and towards a shop that he knew sold a few items on the list. Finn followed, watching carefully as Poe negotiated the price with the vendor. As Poe went from shop to shop, expertly buying items off the list, Finn continued to ponder the words Poe spoke of in the alley.

* * *

They got through the majority of the list when the planet's sun was high in the sky. They had sent off all the items towards the ship as they bought them so they wouldn't be bogged down by bags.

"You hungry? I'm hungry," Poe said, glancing over at Finn.

"I could eat, yeah," Finn replied, lost in thought.

"You alright buddy?" Poe asked.

"Yeah, why don't we get something to eat? Maybe sit down somewhere in the shade?" Finn suggested.

"Sure," Poe said, looking around for a nice shady area. He pointed to an empty spot in the park area next to the marketplace that had a few trees offering shelter from the sun. "Why don't you go there and reserve it for us. Just make sure no one else takes that spot, okay? I'll be back with food."

"Sure."

They parted ways, Finn to reserve the spot and Poe to get them something to eat. Poe returned to Finn with several options for him to try that he knew the cooks back on base hadn't made for Finn to try. He found Finn seemingly lost in thought.

"Credit for your thoughts," Poe said, handing over the food. "Got you a few things to try."

Finn blinked up at Poe before taking the food. "Thanks."

"So what's on your mind?" Poe asked, curious.

Finn busied himself with the food before replying, "I was going over in my mind all I know about 'love'."

Poe blanched. He glanced over at Finn, who was staring down at his food. "Yeah? Do you have any questions? I can try to answer them if you have any," he offered.

Finn bit his lip and shyly asked, "I know there are different kinds of love. Parental, sibling, friends, and lovers. What kind of love do you feel for me?"

Poe stiffened, unable to look at Finn. He set down his food and stared out at the crowds of people in the marketplace, silent. He felt a hand slip into one of his. He looked down and found Finn's hand entwining with his. He looked up, into Finn's face.

Finn kept his eyes lowered and softly said, "I want to know what you feel for me. I want to know if you feel like I do. That you miss me when I'm not around, even though we just saw each other. I want to know if you would be worried about me if I get sent out on missions." Finn's voice became even softer. "I want to know if you want to kiss me like I want to. To simply hold you and never let you go."

"Finn..." Poe breathed. He reached out with his other hand, tilting Finn's chin up so their eyes could meet. "There are no words for what you mean to me. You are my everything and that scares me. I have never felt for anyone else what I feel for you. The moment I met you, it felt like I was coming home. That you were my home. When I lost you on Jakku, it nearly broke me in ways that Kylo Ren couldn't. When you came back barely alive after Starkiller base, I was beside myself with grief, I wanted to be by your side forever, and I found myself thinking that if you died from your wounds, it wouldn't be long before I followed you into death. I love you. I want to hold you and have the luxury of kissing you forever and beyond."

"Poe..." Finn said. "I love you. Can I kiss you?"

Poe smiled. "Buddy, you can do whatever you'd like."

Finn smiled, leaned in and closed his eyes. Poe met him halfway, their lips gently touching. Their first kiss was soft and sweet and gentle. Poe pulled back first.

"Eat up, we've got more shopping to do," Poe urged.

Finn ducked his head, "Can we hold hands while we shop?"

Poe grinned, squeezing the hand still entwined with his, "Definitely."

* * *

They finished shopping for the others quickly after they had finished eating, holding hands along the way. Poe eagerly pulled Finn into a clothing shop to see if there were anything he liked.

"So, do you see anything you like?" Poe asked, sweeping an arm around the shop.

Finn surveyed the shop. His eyes were drawn to something in the back. It was small and...lacy? "What's that?" Finn asked, picking up the item.

Poe blushed and replied, "That's lingerie. It's not usually worn on a daily basis."

Finn looked over at Poe and noted the blush. He returned his attention to the lingerie. "Special occasion wear," he murmured. He side-eyed Poe, and queried, "Special clothing for special occasion for a special someone?"

Poe became even redder and nodded. Finn hummed thoughtfully. He looked at the selection more carefully and selected several in what looked like his size. Poe's eyes widened, seeing them in his hands. Blood started heading downwards.

 _'Oh Force! He's going to kill me with lust,'_ Poe thought to himself. _'The ones he's picked out would look **very** good on him. That red would be a nice color against his dark skin.'_

Poe shook himself, trying to get his thoughts and body back on track. "Um, as wonderful as those are, you need something for everyday wear."

Finn nodded and looked at some of the more mundane underwear selections. Poe focused on getting Finn a selection of clothes to go over his new underthings so he wouldn't get too distracted by images of Finn in various states of undress. Every now and then Poe looked over at Finn, see a glimpse of lingerie and Poe would have to look away. He prayed that his body would not betray him.

"What's all this?" Finn asked from behind Poe.

Poe glanced back as Finn crowded in on him, looking over his shoulder. "Got some clothing choices for you buddy. What do you think?"

Finn set down his selection so he could go through what Poe collected for him better. Poe tried to keep his eyes away from Finn's underthings, but the occasional spots of color kept drawing in his gaze.

"What do you think Poe?" Finn asked, holding a shirt to his chest.

Poe's eyes flashed quickly to Finn, assessing. "Looks good on you buddy."

"You know," Finn said conversationally, "since you said that I could borrow your clothes at any time. You can borrow any of mine at any time too."

Poe's mouth went dry. He had to swallow several times to try and get fluid back.

Finn leaned in even closer to whisper into Poe's ear, "And I wouldn't mind seeing you in some lingerie either."

"Hnng." Poe whined softly. _'Oh, to wear the same clothes that Finn had worn. To smell his scent on those clothes as I put them against my own skin. To wear the same lingerie that Finn had worn...'_

"Who knows, maybe I'll pick a random day to wear lingerie as a surprise that you get to discover," Finn purred into Poe's ear, delighting in the power he seemed to have over Poe.

"We should get your shopping finished so we can get back sooner," Poe panted out. "Wouldn't mind seeing what you'd put together."

Finn hummed and placed a quick kiss to Poe's cheek before backing away. Poe hunched forward, clutching at piles of clothing, trying to get his breathing back under control, thinking cold thoughts to get his body back under control. Finn continued looking through Poe's selections, calmly.

* * *

They visited several clothing shops before Finn declared that he had enough clothes and they returned to the freighter. BB-8 met them at the top of the ramp. It looked between Poe and Finn, noticed them holding hands and gave a happy chirp.

[Happy to see that Friend-Poe finally confessed his feelings for Jacket-Thief-Finn,] BB-8 beeped. [You did confess right? I understand Jacket-Thief-Finn likes to hold hands. He kept grabbing Droid-Savior-Rey's hand when we ran from Planet-Jakku.]

Poe blushed and nudged BB-8 gently out of the way with his foot. "Bee, I hope we're ready to take off."

Finn glanced between Poe and BB-8, "What did BB-8 say to you? I know I caught your name again."

Poe blushed harder, "It's nothing for you to be concerned about."

Finn frowned and pulled Poe back towards him. "Poe, if it concerns you then it concerns me too. That's how boyfriends work right?"

Poe sighed, resting his head on Finn's shoulder. "You are incredible, you know that right?"

"Poe?"

"Somehow, despite where you came from, I think you've got a better handle on being a proper boyfriend than me," Poe confessed. "As to what Bee was saying... They've been trying to get me to confess my feelings for you for a long time now."

Finn glanced down at BB-8 in askance. It chirped an affirmative.

"Why didn't you say anything earlier?" Finn asked.

Poe hid his face into Finn's neck, inhaling his scent. "Because I didn't want to pressure you into anything. I didn't want you to feel obligated to return my feelings."

[Tell him everything Friend-Poe,] BB-8 chided.

Poe sighed and added, "And I wasn't sure what you felt for Rey."

Finn blinked and asked, "How would Rey factor into this?"

Poe nuzzled Finn's neck, not willing to face Finn. "The first thing you asked about when you woke up was Rey. She's amazing, there no way I could compete with that if you wanted her. Besides, you deserved better than a washed up old man like me."

Finn huffed in aggravation, grabbed the back of Poe's neck so they could face each other and touched his forehead to Poe's. "First off, while I do love Rey, she feels like family to me, rather than a lover. Second off, you are not a washed up old man. You are the best pilot in the Resistance; pilot who could fly anything. As to you being older than me, that's fine. I don't care. You are so kriffing hot. The things that you do to me, especially when you bite you lip..."

Poe grinned, biting his bottom lip. Finn growled and pressed his own lips hard against Poe's. BB-8 looked up at them, watching them kiss. It focused its visual sensor and snapped a picture of them kissing.

[Return to base Friend-Poe?] BB-8 inquired.

Poe pulled back and sighed down at BB-8, "For all that you wanted me to get together with Finn, you now seem to want to keep us apart."

BB-8 rolled in a tight circle on the same spot and cheekily replied, [The sooner you lift off into hyperspace, the sooner you return to your room and to your bed. If you intend to mate Boyfriend-Finn, you should both be comfortable. My research on the Holonet found that mating occurs in a bed 78% of the time, however, 16% of the time also shows mating in various bodies of water. Perhaps Friend-Poe would like to mate Boyfriend-Finn in the showers as stated in a previous conversation?]

"Bee!" Poe exclaimed, flushing brilliantly.

"Is BB-8 teasing you again?" Finn asked, looking between the two.

[I was informing Friend-Poe of his many options in mating you,] BB-8 corrected. [You really need to work hard in learning Binary. That way, I can give you suggestions too. For example, I have found several visual instructions on mating in a ship's cockpit. Perhaps you would like to mate Friend-Poe in the cockpit?]

Poe sputtered, "Bee! You shouldn't do that kind of research on the Holonet! I've got a handle on this now, so no more on that subject."

Finn poked at Poe's red cheeks, "I'm guessing BB-8's talking about coitus? Something about researching on the Holonet?"

Poe squeaked and stared at Finn.

Finn shrugged and said, "I think it's pretty universal that if you are given the resources to learn something, you'd focus on the things that you weren't allowed to have first; like fraternization."

Poe coughed and tried to get back to himself, "Well, since we're all on the same page. Let's call it what it is. It's sex, not coitus, or mating. I will accept making love however. As to when we'll engage in sex, will be up to us. No more pushing Bee."

[Fine,] BB-8 gave a moody beep.

Then it perked up and opened up its storage compartment, offering it to Finn. In it was a small tube of something. Finn reached down and picked it up, reading the label. His eyes widened and he looked over at Poe quickly, blushing.

Poe gaped. "BEE! WHERE DID YOU GET THAT?"

* * *

Rey opened her eyes, grinning. _'Meditation is a more profitable technique than I had initially thought. It really paid off to have BB-8 store that tube of medical lube.'_

 

The End


End file.
